Prayers
by Lorenmar
Summary: En el que Catelyn reza a cada uno de los dioses para cuidar de cada uno de sus hijos. Tuve que quitar el número de personajes en la descripción debido a los límites de FF pero la historia incluye a todos los Stark (traducción autorizada).
1. Robb

**Prayers**

 **En el que Catelyn reza a cada uno de los dioses para cuidar de cada uno de sus hijos. Tuve que quitar el número de personajes en la descripción debido a los límites de FF pero la historia incluye a todos los Stark (traducción autorizada).**

 **Los personajes son de G. R. R. Martin y la historia de fostofina**

* * *

Sus gritos resonaban por los pasillos como tambores de guerra mientras se aferraba a los postes de la cama como si su vida dependiera de ello, Catelyn pensaba que tal vez esta batalla era la manera de los dioses de decirle sobre el guerrero que estaba dando a luz.

* * *

Una vez que su marido norteño dejo Riverrun ella comenzó a preocuparse. _¿Qué pasará si pierde?_ Y sabía en su corazón lo que sucedería. Su familia sería despojada de sus títulos, su padre sentenciado a muerte y ella expulsada de su hogar.

Después de días sin dormir, se dio cuenta de que la única esperanza de su familia era si estaba embarazada. Un heredero de Winterfell, podría ser regente y como Señora de Winterfell podría cuidar de su familia. Podría ver a su padre si él vistiera el negro y llevar a Lysa y Edmure al norte con ella.

* * *

Así que, naturalmente, al día siguiente Catelyn fue al Sept y se arrodilló delante del Guerrero. Ella no había orado tan duro en toda su vida, y su septa siempre había dicho que para que los dioses te oigan, hay que querer con todo tu ser. ¡Y dioses! ¡Como lo quería!

Ella oró y lloró y rogó, le contó lo que le pasaría a su familia. Le dijo lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Ella le dijo que mantuviera a su marido seguro en el campo de batalla o al menos que le diera un hijo fuerte, alguien que pudiera llevar el Norte sobre sus hombros cuando todo a su alrededor se volviera cenizas. Oró hasta que su cabeza daba vueltas. Sus rodillas dolían, su garganta dolía y ya no podía abrir sus ojos.

Ella siguió orando de esa manera todos los días, decidió que El Guerrero la oiría si ella gritaba tan fuerte que su silla en las alturas temblaría.

* * *

Y así, cuando nació su hijo y vio lo mucho que se parecía a ella, hubiera besado al Guerrero de poder. El niño se parecía un Tully, él siempre sabría quién era su familia. Él se haría cargo de ellos.

Ella sostuvo a su hijo y se lo presentó a su marido, pensó en lo generoso que era el guerrero, él mantuvo a Eddard seguro y le dio un hijo sano y fuerte. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

* * *

Ahora ella se encontraba riéndose como nunca se había reído en su vida. Catelyn nunca pensó en el guerrero como del tipo bromista pero, oh, que broma le había gastado. Su marido no murió en el campo de batalla, su dulce y honorable Ned murió por susurros y traidores. Su hijo, que llevaba el Norte como correspondía a un rey, que reunió el norte a sus espaldas y ganó batallas como ningún niño de catorce años nunca podría, ahora estaba muerto por la misma razón. Realmente, Catelyn tenía que reírse.

 **N/t: esta traducción fue autorizada más o menos cuando su autora estaba terminando el fic, así que lleva básicamente tres años llevando polvo en mi pc. Finalmente la publique y espero saber su opinión, tanto de la traducción como de la historia. En lo personal es uno de mis fics favoritos 3**


	2. Sansa

Tenía que admitir que la segunda vez que dio a luz era la más extraña. Todo fue como la seda, incluso si tomó mucho tiempo. Su hija dejó muy claro que iba a venir en su propio tiempo sin hacer mucho alboroto. Ella sería una dama gentil y dulce.

* * *

Esta vez, Catelyn deseaba una hija. El guerrero ya la había bendecido con un chico fuerte, pero ahora quería una niña. Ella la mimaría y le cepillaría el cabello y le enseñaría a ser la mejor mujer que los Siete Reinos hubieran visto jamás.

Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, fue al Sept que su marido había construido para ella. Le dio las gracias a la vieja rápidamente por su sabiduría y guía en su matrimonio y luego se puso a orar a la doncella. Cat pidió una hija tan hermosa como el sol. Una niña que pudiera cantar y bailar y mover los corazones de aquellos a su alrededor como las sirenas y las princesas de las leyendas. Su hija podría elegir entre príncipes y lores y todo el mundo querría algo con ella cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

Después de que ella se recuperó del parto, corrió al Sept y oró a la doncella para que escuchara sus peticiones. Catelyn se comprometió a entregarle al pueblo llano todo lo que pidieran en honor al día de llegada de su niña al salir del Sept.

Podría haber jurado que vio una sonrisa en el rostro de la anciana.

* * *

Cuando Catelyn sostenía a su hija y le leía historias no podía dejar de maravillarse con ella. _¡Dioses! ¡Ella es hermosa!_ El pelo suave de su Sansa brillaba como cobre bruñido y caía sobre la piel perfecta de alabastro, y sus ojos brillaban a la luz del día como el hielo azul. Su hija era siempre atento, ya una señora que superaba a todas las chicas de los sietes reinos. Incluso pensaba con quien podría casarse, a su hija le conviene a un rey, pero aun así le gustaría que Sansa fuera a un lugar cálido y rico, a las Tierras de Occidente o El Dominio tal vez.

* * *

Pero ahora ella veía, flotando en el río como un animal muerto. Ella ve como su vida deja este mundo lo que había hecho la Doncella. Su hija no tenía a alguien que coincidiera con su belleza; ella estaba comprometida con un príncipe y se casaría con un rey. Todo el mundo quiere a su dulce, hermosa Sansa para mantenerla pero no para amarla. Y Sansa era una dama, que necesitaba el amor no la crueldad, que nunca podría sobrevivir a esto. El canto y el baile no podían ayudarla ahora.

Catelyn se preguntaba si todos los dioses eran tan crueles cuando por fin vio la verdad. La manera en que la Vieja rodeaba a su hija, protegiéndola con su capa y guiándola con su lámpara. Ella realmente vio lo que pasaba en la cabeza de su hija. Vio cuán rápido Sansa aprendió y cuan sabia se volvía con cada día.

El río de repente le dio comodidad, dio gracias a la anciana. Al menos podía estar más tranquilos. _Ella sobreviviría a todos_.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza con el nuevo capitulo, intentaré publicar el siguiente este sábado y luego iré montandolos una vez a la semana.**

 **Este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos. En su momento no lo aprecie pero mientras lo traducía caí en la cuenta de que Sansa es juzgada muy duramente y no se fijan en la evolución de su personaje ni en como ha cambiado.**

 **Muchas gracias por los Reviews :D**

 **Jean d'arc: Me alegra que comentes y que te gustara. Pequeño spoiler: sí hay uno de Jon ;)**

 **A Dreamless Singer: Gracias por tu comentario. Me tranquiliza saber que no es una mala traducción, probablemente al finalizar este trabajo considere traducir uno más largo. Hay tantos fics en ingles y muy pocos los disfrutan.**


	3. Arya

Ella estaba aterrorizada _¡Perdóname! ¡Lo siento!_ Siguió repitiendo esas palabras en su cabeza y siguió gritando al dar a luz a este niño. Ella sabía que su hijo no sobreviviría a esto, o que ella moriría. Y ella espera lo último.

* * *

Si no fuera tan estúpida. Si no hubiera permitido que los celos la cegasen así. Pero cada vez que ponía los ojos sobre Jon Snow, sus ojos se le humedecerían y su corazón se hundiría hasta el vientre. _Parece más verdadero que cualquiera de mis hijos_. El sabor amargo que tendría su boca cada vez que lo veía jugando con Robb era demasiado para soportar.

Pero ella todavía aguantó hasta que un día, ella los vio aprendiendo a combatir. Y su sangren se congeló cuando vio al bastardo golpear a su hijo hasta la derrota. _¿Su madre dio a luz un hijo más digno de la casa Stark?_

* * *

Catelyn visitó el Sept ya que los dioses habían respondido a sus oraciones pasadas más diligentemente. Se arrodilló delante del Herrero y le pidió que le diera un hijo que se parecería a su señor padre, y ella esperó.

Cuando eso no funcionó, le pidió a la Madre. Y cuando esto falló también le preguntó al Padre, entonces a la Vieja y finalmente le pidió al Guerrero y a la Doncella de nuevo.

Doce lunas han pasado y ninguno de los dioses ha respondió a sus oraciones, no importa lo mucho que oró y no importa lo mucho que lo había deseado. Observó al hijo de su marido crecer un año más. El niño era bueno y solemne y tan parecido a Ned que le duele sólo verlo de lejos. Medidas tenían que ser tomadas.

Al día siguiente, Catelyn Stark se arrodilló frente al Desconocido y le pidió un hijo que se parecería a su padre. Un hijo que sería Stark hasta la médula. Un hijo que sería bueno con la espada. Un hijo que dibuje una sonrisa en el rostro de su amado. Rezó y esperaba que iba a escucharla ya que nadie suele rezarle al Desconocido. Al día siguiente se enteró que estaba embarazada.

* * *

Gritó a modo de disculpa mientras se aferraba a las sábanas. Uno de ellos moriría, estaba segura de ello. Para el Desconocido por su deuda y para el Guerrero por mantener a Ned seguro en la rebelión. Pero tenía que ser fuerte si quería darle a su hijo una oportunidad, incluso si ella moriría haciéndolo. _¡Llévame en su lugar!_

Cat vio a su hija. _No un hijo_ . Sano y fuerte y tan parecido a Ned, ella pudo finalmente respirara y descansar. Los dioses son buenos; ella tiene el niño que quería. La madre de Jon Snow no era mejor que ella. _Pero el desconocido debe tener su precio_.

* * *

Su niña no era exactamente una chica preciosa, pero eso no le importaba. No le importaba tanto como debería cuando Arya iría corriendo por ensuciar su ropa, cuando su hija se colaba a ver a los chicos combatir o cuando ella peleaba con su septa, cuando Ned le habló de la espada que había escondido, una sonrisa en los labios. No estaba más que contenta de que su Arya estaba viva y bien.

A pesar de que sí le importaba, sólo un poco, cómo hacia al bastardo reír también. Pero ella supone que esta es la razón por la que el Desconocido no tomaba su pago. No le daría todo lo que ella quería. Después de todo no le dio un hijo.

* * *

Y ahora ella se sienta allí, atrapado dentro de este ser odioso. Ella supone que se lo merecía. Ella trató con la muerte porque estaba celosa de un niño pequeño. ¿No era eso simplemente vil? ¿No era eso patético? _Stoneheart_ la llamaban. Que divertido, su corazón era el único que sigue vivo. Al igual que su cachorro de lobo que la arrastró fuera del río.

El Desconocido seguramente había tenido su precio, en cientos y miles de vidas. Desperdiciado por las batallas y la intriga.

Se sentó allí y se maravilló de su hija. Para alguien reclamado por el desconocido, su hija sin duda tenía una forma extraña de eludirlo. Su hija debería haber estado muerta desde el día que nació. _El Desconocido siempre tiene su pago_.

* * *

Pero justo cuando las llamas la sacaron del abrazo del desconocido, en ese momento infinito cuando ella estaba buscando en sus muchas caras. Ella sabía lo que le pasó a Arya, lo que va a pasar con su Arya. Había más de una forma de reclamar a su hija, y a los ojos de la muerte una niña y un niño no eran diferentes.

Oh, oh, oh si nunca hubiera ido y actuado de forma estúpida, oh, si él dejaría a su niño y la tomara en su lugar…

* * *

 **Bueno, tal como prometí aquí esta el capitulo tres. Lo más difícil de este capitulo fue una palabra que no encontraba correctamente como traducirla, al final hice lo mejor que pude... y todavía no me convence. Pero no quedó nada mal en mi opinión, quizás ni lo noten.**

 **Arya es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga, por eso encuentro tranquilizador que Martin no la pueda matar porque es el favorito de su esposa. Diría que por eso podría no ser parcial con lo genial que es este capitulo, pero sinceramente la autora original se lució con el de Sansa, Arya y el que viene. Simplemente tiene tanto sentido que esto hubiera sucedido en la historia que es uno de mis** **headcanon.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo sábado :D**


	4. Bran

Si lo tranquilo que fue darle a luz era cualquier signo de lo que vendría, Catelyn diría que este niño sería tranquilo y alegre. Le daría pocos problemas.

* * *

Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, Catelyn no quería ir al sept. Sus oraciones a los siete la última vez que tuvo un bebé dentro de ella la dejaron inquieta, así que no sabía qué hacer.

Sueños de frío y muerte la atormentaban cada noche. ¡El Desconocido se está burlando de mí! Y siembre se despertaba con la distintiva sensación de caer en la oscuridad.

Las noches de insomnio le hicieron daño hasta que un día, ella se encontró tropezando con el Bosque de Dioses. Un lugar frío y desolado con árboles que lloraban lagrimas sangrientas y se retorcían en angustia. Pero de repente, de repente sentía que la paz se desbordaba de la extraña serenidad de todo aquello.

* * *

Así que ella se sentó bajo el árbol corazón y miró el estanque mientras se acariciaba el vientre. _Puedo ver porque Ned ama el lugar._ Imaginaba que el niño crecía allí. Ella quería otro hijo, pero éste no soportaría la carga de su hermano. Ella se imaginaba que era un caballero rescatando doncellas de torres y combatiendo monstruos y salvando a la gente.

De repente, el viento acarició su rostro y la calmó para dormir. Soñaba con cuervos y lobos de agua salada y lagartos-león y un árbol con mil ojos y personas que parecían niños. Cuando despertó, Cat oyó de nuevo el viento. Susurró un nombre.

* * *

Su hijo creció como era de esperar, ella era indulgente con él y no le importaba. Él era su bebé y no tenía que ser con él tan estricta como lo era con Robb. Sería un buen caballero, su hijo. Su dulce muchacho subiría a todos las torres y rescataría todas las doncellas.

Ella supuso mientras lo cuidaba de nuevo y se quedaba a su lado de la cama que ésta era la manera de que los dioses la castigaran. Buscaba consuelo con dioses ajenos a ella, viejos y bárbaros. Ella oraba con todo su poder para que cualquiera de ellos la oyera, especialmente la madre. Seguramente ella lo entendería. Después de todo, Bran mantenía la fe de los siete y quiere vivir en el sur, donde lo rodearían.

* * *

Ella finalmente entendió cómo podría un corazón partirse en dos cuando le dijeron sobre su muerte. Había peleado tanto por él. Ella luchó por él con lágrimas e inquietud y con sus manos desnudas contra la enfermedad y los asesinos.

Su Bran, su caballero apacible, mira a su casa sin ver. Su cabeza en un pico como un animal. y cada minuto despierta ella parece sentir como si escuchó la noticia por primera vez y que su corazón fuera arrancado de sus hueso otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez…

* * *

Y ahora está libre como lo que queda de ella finalmente deja su prisión de piedra. Su corazón es de repente luz, volando sobre las alas de un cuervo hasta el final de la muralla y más allá. Y ve a su dulce Bran volando junto a ella en hielo y fuego, luchando contra monstruos congelados y salvando a todos. Y por primera vez durante el tiempo que puede recordar, Catelyn se sintió feliz.

* * *

 **¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? A mi me hizo preguntarme si los dioses escuchan a Cat y es un "ten cuidado con lo que deseas" o si los dioses eligieron a los niños para que cumplieran sus objetivos, un poco de la manera en que actúan los dioses de Percy Jackson.**

 **Gracias a tod s los que han dejado algún review, nos leemos el próximo sábado :)**


End file.
